


the territories marked

by Roissy



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Corsets & Lemons Kinkmeme, Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Wall Sex, hate sex (somewhat)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit)prompt: Beatrice/Benedick hate sex





	the territories marked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat doing kinktober in the Corsets&Lemons round they are doing right now (until the end of october) about shakespeare. You can [join us there](https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/3666.html) if you are interested. (It's not only shakespeare but 16th to 19th century literature, so there's lot going on in there)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
